Banished
by Marblez
Summary: This is a story about a jedi family (forbidden) who have been banished and are in hiding. Qui-Gon and a 16 year old Obi-Wan are sent to find them, only their not very co-operative...


Disclamer: I do not own the Jedi or any of the Jedi from the books or movies. I do however own Tára, Sasha, Táras, Se( and Táren. (the children come in in about chapter 4 or 5) Summary: The Jedi Council decides to send Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to search for the Zréék family as the Jedi's need all the Jedi, even banished ones. MENTIONS RAPE.  
  
Title: Banished  
  
Prologue: The Arrival of the Cryshtés Slaves  
  
"That's it, stay together!" someone cried and Tára ran to keep up with the Jedi who had come to save them.  
"Wait for me!" a little boy wailed as he slowed down slightly. Tára stooped slightly and easily picked him up. Running with a toddler in her arms wasn't as difficult as she had expected. Then again after 15 years or slave work she knew her muscles were larger than a normal 15 year old girls would be. Tára scowled as she remembered the years of her childhood that had been ruined all because she had the force flowing through her veins, as did the other 20 children running with Jedi. Behind them a large group of angry guards chased after them.  
"Come back here!" one guard shouted. The slaves didn't.  
"Everybody on the ship, NOW!" a Jedi shouted and the slaves ran up the ramp and into the ship. Once everyone was on the ship took off, leaving the guards shouting at them from the ground.  
"Silence!" a Jedi shouted. The children turned to look at him. "My name is Mace Windu. We are taking you to meet the Jedi council to see what is going to happen to you."  
"Can't be worse than it was there" a 16 year old boy muttered.  
"Shut up!" Tára snapped at him.  
"The older ones of you will most likely be sent to schools and then onto work but the younger ones may be trained as Jedi" Mace Windu continued.  
"But what if we want to be Jedi too?" the boy demanded, standing up.  
"You are too old" Mace Windu said.  
"Too old?" the boy laughed. "If you had come earlier then none of this would have happened and we wouldn't have been forced into slavery!" the boy shouted angrily. Many of the older children voiced their agreements.  
"I will not argue with you" Mace Windu said turning to go.  
  
"Well I'm going to argue with you!" the boy snapped.  
"Sit down and shut up" Tára said pulling the boy down to the seat. Some of the Jedi smiled at her.  
"Don't tell me you're on their side!?!" the boy demanded angrily.  
"Look, yes I want to be a Jedi but if they say we are too old then we are too old" Tára said diplomatically. The Jedi listened in silently. The younger ones started to cry and the female Jedi had about 5 each to comfort as there were 2 Jedi women and about 10 young slaves. The older slaves all sat in a group.  
"Did you here what he said. It'll be just like home, work.work.Work!" one girl said angrily.  
"They said school, does that mean more work?" a youngish boy asked.  
"Yes" everyone else snapped at him.  
"Just asking" the boy muttered.  
"It'll be different. If it wasn't then they would have just left us there" Tára said.  
"Will they beat us like the masters did?" the youngish boy asked.  
"I expect so, when they learn we cant read or write" the 16 year old boy said.  
"They don't seem like the beating type to me" Tára said.  
"Everyone's the beating type!" the boy snapped.  
"Not everyone!" Tára snapped back.  
"Yes they are!" the boy pushed her slightly.  
"Leave off!" Tára snapped.  
"Why should I? Your wrong, I'm right" the boy said in a conceited voice.  
"I'm not wrong, my old master hardly ever beat me!" Tára snapped. The Jedi were all listening in interestedly.  
"That's cos you were one of the Dark Angels!" the boy snapped.  
"Yes! Me and every other girl on this ship!" Tára had had enough of this.  
"Maybe we should have stayed there, they were friendly to us" a small girl said quietly.  
"That's only because they enjoyed you!" another girl snapped. By now the Jedi had realised what a Dark Angel was, a whore.  
"Shut up all of you!" Tára snapped as loudly as she could muster. "We're away from there now so lets just forget about it!" The other children still grumbled but the main argument had stopped. The ship soon settled down as most of the children fell asleep, but Tára stayed awake. Her hair was up as it had been the night before in the club, a plaited bun held in place by a metal clasp. A metal band ran across the back of her head from the top of one ear to the other and two little plaits with beads in them hung down from it infront of her ears. Her clothes were plain and simple, a pink petticoat with an orange/brown dress with thick red stitching. She had big clumpy boots covered in dirt. She sighed and closed her eyes lightly. Her only piece of jewellery was a simple purple jewel on a black piece of ribbon that hung around her neck. All the slaves had the traditional pale purple skin of their people but all the girls had extra make-up on as well and in Tára's case it was red lip stick and pink/purple eyes shadow that went right up to her eye brows and it suited her surprisingly. They also all had the traditional hair colours of their people, blue and green. Mostly the girls were blue and the boys green but Tára's was blue but with naturally green sort of highlights.  
  
When Tára and the other slaves woke the ship had docked and the Jedi were beckoning them out to take them to the Jedi council. Tára and some of the other older girls helped carry the still sleepy toddlers. They were told to wait outside a room so they did but then they were taken in, one at a time. Tára found herself having to be last in with the toddler in her arms. Inside the room were about 12 Jedi, all around her. It made her uneasy and she looked at each one of them before her gaze rested on a small green one with a walking stick that looked like he was in charge. The Jedi noted that she chose to do this.  
"Masters, this is the one that I told you about, the one who stopped the argument" Mace Windu said quietly to the jedi.  
"Name?" a woman asked.  
"Tára" Tára said simply. "And the boys name?" the woman asked after writing down her name.  
"What's your name?" Tára asked the boy kindly.  
"Mantes" the boy said yawning.  
"His name is Mantes" Tára said loudly.  
"And how old are you?"  
"I'm 15" Tára said. "How old are you Mantes?" Mantes held up three fingers. "He's 3."  
"Thank you, please answer all our questions truthfully" the woman said. Tára nodded. Mantes yawned loudly and snuggled closer to Tára.  
"I don't think he'll be able to do any answering" Tára said to the Jedi. The questions started though some of the jedi smiled at what she said about Mantes.  
"Did you want to leave your home?"  
"I think that should be a bit obvious!"  
"Why?"  
"They made us work"  
"But why else did you want to leave?"  
  
"To see the universe?"  
"We said truthfully"  
"Fine, the truth is I don't know why I wanted to leave, I just did" Tára said, shrugging.  
"We have been told that you stopped an argument on the way here, is that true?"  
"Yes"  
"What was the argument about?"  
  
"Not being allowed to be Jedi because we were too old but then it strayed to the subject of beatings" Tára said, looking the small green one who hadn't spoken in the eye.  
"Scared, are you?" the small green one finally asked.  
"Not really"  
"The little one in your arms, did you know him before you came here?"  
"Nope"  
"But you seem fine with him"  
"All children are the same, give them a cuddle and they love you" Tára said shrugging again.  
"If you do not become a jedi what do you think you will be?"  
"A big nobody with nothing to do" Tára muttered. "No I'll probably be a waitress or something like that" Tára said shrugging.  
"That would be a waist of talent" someone muttered to someone else who agreed.  
"Look, is it possible to put this one in a bed somewhere?" Tára asked, motioning to the now sleeping boy in her arms.  
"Of course" one said, raising his hand. A Jedi by the door stepped foreword and carefully took the sleeping child, leaving Tára alone infront the Jedi council.  
"You have a gift, a talent that you have not told us about. What would that be?" a jedi asked.  
"I can draw people well" Tára said shrugging. "That's all, nothing important, nothing good."  
"It is good my dear, for it mean that as you are too old to be a jedi you can study art to earn your way in the world" a jedi said.  
"Great, I can draw for a couple of coins on the street instead of just begging! Look can I go now because I'm sure you have something much better to be doing than trying to sort out my problematic life" Tára snapped walking to the door.  
"Too old, she is. Great shame" the small green master said just as the door hissed closed Behind Tára.  
  
A/N Next Chapter will be better and longer. This is just a sort of history one K? 


End file.
